disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo (Gargoyles)
'Leo '''is a minor character from Disney's ''Gargoyles. He is one of the members of the London Clan, and a merchant at Into the Mystic. Role in the series Born sometime before the Bombing of London, Leo grew up alongside his rookery brother and sister, Griff and Una. Una became the leader of their clan while running a magic shop with Leo, who, along with her, believed what happened outside the shop was none of their concern. Griff wasn't on the same page with them, believing strongly in the way of the gargoyle: To protect. Ignoring their pleas to stay home with them where it was safe, Griff would go out to help in the war effort, leaving his family to worry about him, Una especially, hinting she had romantic feelings for him. Some time during the war, Griff returned with a gargoyle who introduced himself as Goliath, but despite their pleas, Griff continued to help with the war and felt bad for not helping his rookery brother, especially when Goliath agreed to aid Griff. When neither Goliath nor Griff returned, Una and Leo were left heartbroken, believing they both perished during the war, and commissioned a monument in their honor. Many years later, Una and Leo still ran their magic shop and had become mates. Still they were convinced what happened outside the shop was none of their concern. They also managed to hide in plain sight as the locals believed them to be wearing costumes and masks. They would soon re-encounter Goliath again, who claimed he'd never met them before and knew nothing of their friend Griff. Outraged, believing Goliath was the cause of Griff's death and angered he would have the nerve to come back to them, Leo attacked Goliath and his fellow travelers, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx, the confrontation ending with Una casting spells on them to knock them all unconscious. When Goliath woke up, they threatened he would never see his friends again. this whole experience finally persuaded Goliath to use the Phoenix Gate to uncover this baffling mystery. Disappearing into the past, Una and Leo believed Goliath had abandoned his friends like, as they believed, he abandoned Griff. They confronted Elisa, Angela, and Bronx about this, but then Leo, to Una's shock, set them free. Leo then said to his mate that he and Una would have gone to war with Goliath and Griff and that perhaps they'd been blaming the wrong gargoyle for all those years. Una protested they were only protecting their home, but Leo responded, even if that was right, turning their back on Griff and his plight was wrong, and they accept perhaps it was their fault. But they are granted a second chance when Goliath returns to the present with Griff, to their shock and happiness. Leo and Una apologize to Goliath, who accepts it. And from that day forward, Una and Leo joined Griff in defending the good people of London from wrongdoers. Trivia *Leo is named after the astrological constellation of the same name. External links * Leo at GargWiki Category:Disney characters Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters who fly